justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby
“'Baby'” is a song by Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber. It was released as the lead single from the latter half of Bieber's debut album, ''My World 2.0''. The track was written by Bieber with Tricky Stewart and The-Dream, both of whom worked with Bieber on "One Time", and also by R&B singer Christina Milian and labelmate, rapper Ludacris. It was available for digital download on January 18, 2010. The song has received positive reviews from critics who complimented the song's effective lyrics and chorus, and commended Ludacris' part and the song's ability to have an urban twist. The song was a commercial success, peaking at number one in France, and charting in the top ten of the United Kingdom, Canada, the United States, Australia, Norway, Japan, Ireland, Hungary, Belgium (Flanders), Ireland, Slovakia, and New Zealand. The accompanying music video takes place in a mall/bowling-alley setting. The video features several cameos such as Drake, Lil Twist and Tinashe in which Bieber chases after a girl. In July 2010, the video became the most viewed video in YouTube history. Bieber performed the song several times, including Saturday Night Live, and the ninth season of American Idol. Bieber also performed an acoustic rendition of the remix version with Drake at the 2010 Juno Awards. The official remix in the United Kingdom features British hip-hop artist Chipmunk. Trivia * Justin received a Diamond award during the Believe Tour for this song. Background and writing "Baby" was written by Bieber with Christopher "Tricky" Stewart and Terius "The-Dream" Nash, both of whom worked with Bieber on "One Time", R&B singer and The-Dream's then wife Christina Milian and labelmate, Ludacris. When asked how the collaboration initially came about, Bieber said, "and I both live in Atlanta. I met him a year prior to this and we figured it was a perfect collaboration for him, so we invited him out to do it." Bieber first premiered the song performing on MuchMusic on December 28, 2009. A few days before the release of the single, Bieber posted an acoustic version of the song to his YouTube with his guitarist Dan Kanter, similar to the way he did with "Favorite Girl". Billboard said that: "Bieber delivers his characteristically clean vocals with conviction: "My first love broke my heart for the first time / and I'm like, 'baby, baby, baby, no!' I thought you'd always be mine." Also in a review of the acoustic version Bill Lamb of About.com said that "I think the vocals here will convince some that Justin Bieber really does have the vocal chops." In an interview with MTV News, Ludacris said that he had to "dig deep" for lyrics for the song. He said, "He's talking about how he's mad that his girl left him and he still cares for her. As soon as I heard it I knew it was a hit, I just had to figure out how I could get on a record with a 15-year-old. So I sat there and said, 'Let me reminisce on the past,' and that's basically how I stepped on the record. And I guarantee you, mark my word, that's going to be one of the biggest songs of the year 2010." Promotion Music video Filming for the music video began during the week of January 25, 2010, in Los Angeles. It was filmed at Universal CityWalk by director Ray Kay, who had previously directed videos for Beyoncé Knowles, Lady Gaga, Alexandra Burke, and Cheryl Cole, among others. Ludacris said that the video "is like a 2010 version of Michael Jackson's "The Way You Make Me Feel"." Bieber said that the video "will capture the song's message of trying to woo back a girl." In explaining the concept of the video, Bieber said, "It starts off, I really like this girl, but we didn't get along; we couldn't be together. Basically I want her back and I'm kind of going through the whole thing. I'm chasing her around, trying to get her, and she's kind of playing hard to get, but I'm persistent. I keep going." The video premiered exclusively on Vevo on Friday, February 19, 2010. Singer and actress Jasmine Villegas portrays Bieber's love interest in the video. Bieber's friends, Young Money artists Drake and Lil Twist also appeared in the video, along with Tinashe Kachingwe and jerkin' crew The Rangers. The video takes place in a mall-like setting with a bowling alley and more. After the video was released, MTV commented on the video being the new version of "The Way You Make Me Feel" saying, "..and the choreography does use a few of Jackson's less-suggestive moves." The MTV review goes on saying, "most of the video takes place in the bowling alley, there are also scenes of Bieber in other settings, hanging out with Luda, doing the moonwalk, messing with his hair and mugging for the camera. Regardless of his lady's apparent frustration with him, Bieber eventually wins her over. The video concludes with the pair walking off into the night holding hands." Billboard reviewed the video, saying, "Those new dance moves he's showing off can only mean one thing: all over the world, tweens' hearts are melting right now." In July 2010, the video became the most viewed video in YouTube history. As of February 2012, it has more than 700 million views. February 24, 2014 the video hits 1 Billion Views on VEVO/Youtube. It's the first VEVO video that hits the record. Gangnam Style has more views than this video but isn't VEVO. Beliebers had a goal, hitting 1 Billion Views before his birthday and we got it!! Alfredo Flores Reel Performances Bieber premiered an acoustic version of the song on December 28, 2009, on MuchMusic. He sang the song on VH1's Pepsi Super Bowl Fan Jam, along with other performers Rihanna, JoJo and Timbaland, and on CBS' The Early Show as a part of their Super Bowl programming. He performed the song the first time with Ludacris on BET's SOS: Saving Ourselves – Help for Haiti Telethon, on February 6, 2010, which also aired on VH1, and MTV. During the chorus, he changed the lyrics to "Baby, baby, Haiti", to show support for the cause, and the reason everyone came together for the show. In the week of his album release, he performed the song on The View and 106 & Park. In April 2010, Bieber noted that due to his voice changing, he could no longer hit all the notes in "Baby", and for live performances, the key is lowered. Bieber performed the song live in Sydney, Australia on April 26, 2010, in the Sunrise studios after his public performance was cancelled. * Late Show with David Letterman (March 23, 2010) * Kids' Choice Awards (March 27, 2010) * Saturday Night Live (April 10, 2010) * Riviera Theatre (April 15, 2010) * Juno Awards (April 18, 2010) ** Bieber performed an acoustic rendition of the song along with a freestyle by Drake. * The Oprah Winfrey Show (May 4, 2010) ** Justin Bieber ended the song with his drumming skills. * The Today Show (June 4, 2010) * MuchMusic Video Awards Remix In 2010, a remix of Lil Twist, who is a friend of Bieber, partially leaked.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFqQ99RzERY Track listing *US Digital Download – Single "Baby" (feat. Ludacris) – 3:34 *UK (Chipmunk Remix) (feat. Chipmunk) – Single "Baby (Chipmunk Remix) (feat. Chipmunk)" – 3:41 *Australia Digital Download – Single "Baby" (feat. Ludacris) – 3:36 "Baby (Music Video)" – 3:39 Lyrics Justin Bieber Oh, woah Oh, woah Oh, woah 1: Justin Bieber You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever and I'll be there You want my love, you want my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playing We're just friends, what are you saying Say "There’s another" and look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like Justin Bieber Baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine 2: Justin Bieber Oh, oh, for you, I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we ain't together And I wanna play it cool but I'm losing you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces, baby fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm going down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like Justin Bieber Baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine 3: Ludacris Luda When I was 13, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us, or could ever come above She had me going crazy Oh, I was starstruck She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend She knows she got me dazing 'cause she was so amazing And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying Justin Bieber Baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby no Like baby, baby, baby oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Outro I'm gone (yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah) Now I'm all gone (yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah) Now I'm all gone (yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah) Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone) I'm gone Live @ Much The first time he performed the song he didn't sing Ludacris' part. You can give me all your love But sometimes you won't be enough Nobody told me this day would come Now I'm all gone You can give all of your love But sometimes you won't get enough Nobody told me this day would come And I was like Unreleased studio version This was sent out in email on November 11, 2009 before My World was released.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dP6ITKXG6_E YouTube - Unreleased Version of Baby by Justin Bieber] You can give all of your love But sometimes it won't be enough Nobody told me this day would come Now I'm all gone You can give all of your love But sometimes it just ain't enough You never told me this day would come Now I'm all gone References Category:Songs Category:Teen pop songs Category:Singles Category:My World 2.0 songs Category:My World 2.0 singles Category:My World Tour songs Category:Believe Tour songs Category:Purpose Tour songs